


The End of the World

by wynn_writes



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: End of the World, Oneshot, Other, Short Story, world’s end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynn_writes/pseuds/wynn_writes
Summary: I wrote a story about how I imagined the end of the world. It’s very peaceful.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

The end of the world was going to happen that day. No one knew it, though. Of course they didn’t. If they’d known, they’d have tried to stop it. It wouldn’t have worked though; it was supposed to happen. It was going to happen. As one very wise angel once said, it was ineffable. 

It happened like this: 

In the Province of Quebec, for the first time in Martin Duriveaux’s life, the cars outside his house stopped, and there was quiet. 

In England, Emery and Joseph Brighton-Nakamura stopped their bikes, got off, and put down the brown bags they were carrying.

In California, the bus that Ley Downs was riding stopped. Ze got off, even though it was the middle of the road. It didn’t matter, all the cars had stopped. 

In South Africa, James Rogers realised that he’d been wrong his whole life. The people he’d thought of as others or as less were not, in fact, either of those things. He resolved to apologize to them. He’d been wrong, but that was okay, because he’d fix it. 

In Japan, Yuki Oshiro went onto her apartment’s balcony. It was too small, but that didn’t matter anymore. It had plants. 

In Massachusetts, Horton Walsh stopped frantically calling other people with a lot of money. He realised that there wasn’t really a point to any of that.

In Syria, soldiers looked at their guns and didn’t want to endlessly shoot at each other anymore. 

In Australia, Evelyn Ross and Diana Payne stopped arguing and sat down together. Everyone else sat down, too. Martin and Emery and Joseph and Lily and James and Yuki and Horton and the soldiers sat down. Everyone they’d ever met and everyone they hadn’t sat down. All of humanity just sat down. 

For the first time, every person on Earth was at peace. 

Emery yawned. Martin blinked sleepily. Yuki lay on her back. 

A wave of sleepiness washed over the world. Everyone was tired, but it didn’t feel bad. It felt like after a lifetime of stress and worry and anxiety and rushing constantly, they would finally get to rest. 

Slowly, everyone went to sleep. 

The lights in every house and apartment and street and building went off. It looked like there was no one anywhere, and, in a sense, there wasn’t. 

And that was it. 

The end.


End file.
